Pinceladas de Rojo Berbellón y Omisión
by karma3985
Summary: Un malentendido, una omisión y una serie de botes de pintura, ¿Qué puede resultar de esta mezcla tan extraña?. Relato sin fin de lucro. Se reservan los derechos de autor. Los personajes acá representados no me pertenecen, son invención de Masashi Kishimoto. Crédito a Atelier Botamochi, creadora de la imagen.
1. Como inició todo

**Pinceladas de Rojo Bermellón y Omisión**

Espero disfruten este one shot. Total, agradecimiento a Karitnis san, ANABELITA, Ari Susano, Luluxxy; por siempre apoyarme. Por cierto, ANABELITA, gracias por tu buena vibra y sí hace cerca de quince días hubo un sismo bastante grande acá, desdichadamente, el saldo fueron tres pérdidas humanas por el susto, pero gracias a Dios no pasó a más.

Nota aclaratoria: Se supone que el relato está hablado en japonés y unas ciertas frases en inglés. También, en este relato, Temari llevará apellido anglosajón, ya que, al ser un UA, ella es norteamericana.

Minerva: Diosa Romana del arte y la sabiduría.

* * *

Estaba en la Gran Manzana, visitando a mi mejor amiga, la cual me suplicó que me quedara relevando a su novio, para que este se escapase con ella para ir a "cenar".

—Pero, ¿Qué voy hacer acá?, ¿Qué tal que lleguen a comprar un cuadro o en busca de información?

—No me vengas con excusas. Te quedarás en el estudio un par de horas, además, los encargos de las obras al ser tan exclusivas se hacen por internet.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!, aquí tienes las llaves, Te debo una… ¡Bye!

Y así mi atolondrada amiga salió como ráfaga de su apartamento.

Tiempo después y sin más que hacer, me abrigué completamente hasta quedar lo más parecido a un muñeco de nieve, puse cerrojo al apartamento y me aventuré a atravesar la muy transitada Quinta Avenida. Llegué al lujoso edificio donde se encontraba la sala de exhibición, entré, encendí la calefacción y permanecí en el centro del salón contemplando todo alrededor, notando que en cada pared exhibe una gran gama de pinturas al óleo, los miré con dedicación mientras seguía sin entender cómo las personas pagaban escandalosas cantidades de dinero por un montón de garabatos.

Caminé con rumbo al estudio donde el novio de Ino desarrollaba su arte —Al menos no me quedaba duda que el hombre estaba completamente enamorado de ella, tenía distintos portarretratos con fotografías de los dos, un busto con su rostro y varias pinturas con su imagen—. Saqué mi cajetilla de cigarrillos junto con la lumbre que me regaló mi difunto sensei, pero mis intenciones de inhalar un poco de nicotina murieron cuando topé de frente con el nada discreto rótulo de "Prohibido Fumar".

—Maldije mentalmente mi mala suerte girando mi cabeza mirando alrededor―. La estancia daba un aire de quietud, invitaba a la paz, —supongo que es el efecto de todo lo referente a las bellas artes— era perfecta para echarse una siesta en el cómodo diván situado a un costado y en medio de dos caballetes. Sin miramiento alguno me recosté sobre él, era acolchonado y reconfortante, comencé a relajarme y a parpadear lentamente, de mi garganta salió un enorme bostezo… ¡Morfeo ahí te voy!

El cansancio del largo vuelo hasta el continente americano me estaba pasando la factura y continuaría durmiendo de no ser por el casi imperceptible eco del golpeteo de unos nudillos que llegaban como aves rapaces repiqueteando a interrumpir mi sueño.

—¡Hello! —oí a lo lejos.

—¿May I come in? —volví a escuchar.

—¡Hey! —¿Por qué la voz se escucha cada vez más cerca?, me pregunté a mi mismo mientras dormitaba.

—¡Damn it!, you're really lazy man. ¡Wake up mother fuc…!

Me desperté de sopetón, cuando logré sincronizar mi raciocinio con mi campo visual, me encontré con un par de interminables piernas y unas manos me zarandeaban de un lado al otro.

—¡Mendōkusai! —dije.

—¿Did you say troublesome?

—Yes, I did. —respondí en inglés—¿Do you speak Japanese? —la mujer asintió y en ese instante noté que tenía una verdadera obra de arte viviente ante mis ojos.

—¡Casi me matas del susto, mujer! — Le reclamé en mi idioma.

—¡Casi me matas del susto tú a mí, creí que estabas muerto!

Porque llevaba cerca de diez minutos tocando el timbre, giré el pomo y percibí que la galería estaba abierta así que decidí entrar antes de morir como una paleta de helado en media calle.

—¡Pudiste esperar en la sala hasta ser atendida!

—¿Y lo hice?, miré un buen rato las pinturas, llamé y llamé una y otra vez, entonces caminé hasta al final del salón, abrí la puerta creyendo que era el baño público, sin embargo me di cuenta del error―más bien era el cuarto de estudio―, te vi tirado como marioneta sobre el diván sin mover un músculo, volví a llamar y no contestabas, me preocupé, me acerqué para tomar tus signos vitales, pero cuando me prestaba hacerlo un estruendoso ronquido salió de tu boca.

Ahora era mi turno de tener carmín en las mejillas, —¡mentirosa!, yo no ronco.

—¿No?, pareces camión recolector de basura.

Ya no solo tenía mis mejillas estaban acaloradas, toda mi cara estaba completamente flameada. —¡Vienes solo a criticarme o se te ofrece algo más?, ¿comprar un cuadro quizás?

—¡Ni uno ni lo otro!, vengo por…

—¿Por la vacante de recepcionista?, es en local de al lado.

—Mira vago… ¿Crees que alguien en sus cabales venga vestida así a una entrevista de trabajo?

No le vi nada extraño. Traía puestas unas botas de invierno, vaqueros, suéter rojo, bufanda, guantes de lana y en sus pómulos se acentuaban rosas, producto de las bajas temperaturas. —Únicamente levanté mis hombros en respuesta. — Si no es empleo lo que buscas, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—¡Vaya manera de atender a futuros compradores!, unas cuantas lecciones de atención al cliente no te caerían nada mal.

―No me vengas con cháchara de buenos modales, mujer. ¡Al grano!, ¿Qué deseas?

La vi arrugar su entrecejo y resoplar como toro de lidia. ― «¡ _Recuerda que es por una buena causa!»_ ―mascullaba reiteradamente como un mantra. ― ¿Podrías indicarme dónde está el vestidor?

―No lo sé. No soy de acá. El local no es mío.

― ¿Así que eres tú?

― ¿Quién soy?

― ¿No te hagas el inocente? Mira, ya que ambos repelemos uno del otro, hagamos esto con prontitud y asunto arreglado, ¿Te parece?

― ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres? ―repliqué con otra interrogante mientras jugueteaba con unos pinceles.

―Te imaginaba distinto, Deidara.

― ¡Ya entiendo!, Mujer, estás conf…. ―no me permitió terminar la frase.

―Me cae que últimamente los idiotas se multiplican como los gremlins. ― ¿Al menos debe haber un baño?

―Está en el ala este, pero si quieres puedes usar el privado. ―El del fondo a la derecha. ―respondí.

― ¡Típico!, refunfuñó caminando al tocador.

―Que chica más extraña. Debe ser alguna de esas hippies que abundan en esta ciudad. me senté en el alto banco cerca del caballete y seguí jugando con los pinceles solo que ahora simulaba con ellos y mis muslos, golpetear una batería.

―En un momento estaré lista anunció la rubia.

—¿Lista para qué? ―me pregunté a mí mismo.

El eco del cierre de una puerta me sacó de mi abducción. Llevé mi mirada hasta donde se produjo el sonido, para quedarme atónito y sintiendo mi saliva espesa, difícil de tragar como brasas encendidas. ― ¿Qué es ella?, ¿Una bruja?, ¿Un súcubo? o ¿Afrodita reencarnada? ―No había explicación coherente para lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

La rubia ojiverde, entró al estudio, envuelta en un bata color fucsia y por como resaltan sus pezones deduje que no llevaba sostén.

―Estoy preparada, ¿Dónde me coloco?

Me paralicé, como si Medusa me hubiera petrificado. ― ¿Qué clase de jugarreta es esta? ― ¿Por qué contratarían una stripper fingiendo ser modelo? ― «Esto no es nada más y nada menos que invención de la maquiavélica mente de Sai» ―pensé―, ¿Cómo es que él sabe que me fascinan los juegos de roles en la alcoba? Era uno de mis placeres culposos y uno de mis más recónditos secretos. ― ¿Estás desnuda? ―susurré comenzando a sentir un malestar en la entrepierna.

― ¿No me digas?, Si no me lo dices no me percato. ―replicó― «Continué sin responder»

―Es de conocimiento popular, que los artistas sean excéntricos, pero tú te llevas los laureles. ―y con ello tomó cada tira de la bata anudada sobre su vientre, para soltarlas. Quedando completamente desnuda. Desnuda e inmaculada ante un hombre de veintitantos, con su lívido en apogeo. Y sin con ropa me pareció una escultura viviente, al natural, la palabra perfección se le quedaba corta. ―. Caminó como cualquier cosa hasta subir a un pequeño podio en medio del salón. —¿Cuál pose quieres que tome?

la unión de loto sería genial ―fue lo único que rondó por mi cabeza en ese preciso instante. ― ¿Hace calor aquí?, ¿verdad? ―mencioné.

―Estamos en diciembre, por lo general la temperatura suele estar casi bajo cero durante esta época, puede que subieras mucho la calefacción. Al menos yo la siento normal.

Como puede estar tan tranquila, sin nada encima. En presencia de un hombre al que confunde con otro, ¿Será prepago? Si lo es, son de las que cobran un ojo de la cara.

—¡Oye, Deidara! no es como que vivamos en la prehistoria para andar sin ropa en la intemperie, y si a eso le añadimos la cara de idiota que estás haciendo todavía es más incómodo. Si bien el clima es cálido, pronto tendré frío, así que debemos apresurarnos. ―dijo como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

¡Oh no! en definitiva no es dama de compañía, ni nada por el estilo. En serio viene a que la pinten. ¡Mendōkusai!, si le digo la verdad, me veré privado de sus encantos, si no lo hago y se entera de su error me veré en aprietos, incluso legales.

―Mira geniecito, ¿Vas a pintarme o no? —No tengo todo el tiempo, para estar desnuda con un hombre que me contemplan como si fuese un bicho raro.

No eres un bicho raro, ni de cerca estás de serlo. No menosprecies tu belleza. ―noté que se chilló con mi comentario.

― ¿Crees que caeré en tus halagos baratos?, ¡Conozco tu fama de Don Juan! —Te comento que tengo dos hermanos bastante pica flores, así que sé bastante del tema. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Soy inmune a tu artillería.

¡Diantres! —Ella es una mezcla entre sensualidad e inteligencia. Una combinación letal para la salud sexual y mental de cualquier ser viviente, sin importar su género. Me pudriré en el averno, aunque prefiero eso a privarme de la presencia de tal deidad. ― Imitar a Sai no será difícil, lo he visto pintar infinidad de veces, con suerte y ella ni se percate, lo malo es que soy pésimo en las artes plásticas, hasta un muñequito de palo me queda abstracto. Si me pide que le muestre el acabado… «entonces el acabado seré yo»

Mi aclamada inteligencia se fue a la mierda, le di pase libre al cavernícola que todo humano lleva intrínseco en su código genético. Estaba dominado por un instinto de cacería. De supervivencia. Mi cerebro se desconectó, hizo corto circuito, se frió como huevo. Tener ante mí esa obra de arte en tercera dimensión sacó mi lado más oscuro, ese que llevaba tan enclaustrado y tan necesitado de salir a la luz. ―Acallé a mi conciencia. ¡Demonios! con lo que estoy por hacer haré que el mismísimo Dante resucite entre los muertos sólo para reescribir la divina comedia y crear una décima esfera en el infierno para que yo arda en ella por la eternidad. ― ¡Muy bien!, ponte cómoda, que el artista necesita inspirarse.

¡CONTINUARÁ!


	2. Omisión

**Capítulo 2**

 **Omisión**

* * *

La dama permaneció situada en el centro del podio, mostrándome sus atributos de la forma más estética.

Estaba desnuda. Desnuda y perfecta como si el más prolifero de los escultores la hubiese cincelado para mi deleite.

Pelo rubio opaco; ojos grandes, verdes y expresivos; labios carnosos y pequeños. Rostro simétrico y cuerpo de infarto. Alta, muchísimo más de la altura promedio de las mujeres de mi país. Piel blanca como porcelana de la dinastía Ming. Pechos llenos, adornados por un par de areolas color coral. Cintura pequeña y abdomen llano como la llanura Pampeana. Caderas insinuantes y un pubis decorado con un muy bien cuidado vello púbico, escaso y fino de un color poco más oscuro que su cabellera. Pero sin duda eran ese par de infinitas y torneadas piernas que me llamaban para introducirme entre ellas.

Deseo tocar esas dos extremidades. De abajo hacia arriba. Lamerlas, comenzando por el dedo gordo de su pie, seguir deslizando mi lengua, subir a sus muslos, detenerme en la parte interna de estos para besarlos, pidiendo con este acto un acallado permiso para que me permite adentrarme a su paraíso recóndito y...

―Deja de mirarme como un trozo de carne. —vociferó la rubia fallando en el intento de cubrirse los pechos y su intimidad. ―Bien que me lo advirtieron que no eras nada más que un mujeriego que vuelca su "talento" a otros ámbitos. ¡Ah, pero ya verás! ―si sabes contar, no cuentes conmigo. Me marcho maldito pervertido.

«Reaccioné con esa última frase»

― ¡Espera! ―le dije cuando la vi girarse por todo lado buscando una alternativa con que taparse su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a pintarme o no?

—No puedes hacer un buen trabajo así… estando tan tensa.

―No vine hasta aquí para que un libidinoso como tú, me instruya sobre el manejo del estrés. ―suspiró con cansancio. ― ¡Lo haces por ellos! ―volvió a musitar entre dientes.

«¿Por qué repetirá esa frase una y otra vez?». ―Me inquietaba este hecho, pero pensándolo bien debe ser que la pobre mujer es madre soltera y hace desnudos artísticos para llevar comida a la mesa de sus pequeños.

Más no por placer.

―Tranquilízate. No pretendo que te enfades. ― «Al menos no antes de tiempo» ―Lo que intento es que te calmes, la mañana está fría y estás sin ropa, no debe ser sencillo estar así frente a un desconocido.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ― ¡No, no lo es! ―musitó moviendo sus brazos para ocultar su figura de mi cara. ―Podrías alcanzarme la bata, ¡Por favor! —me pidió con un dejo de vergüenza y enojo.

—Ten esta sábana. Te cubrirá más. ―dije extendiéndola hacia ella y girando mi rostro a otra parte que no fuera su níveo cuerpo.

Por un momento se rehusó a tomarla, pero luego accedió, enrollándose con ella― ¡No mires!

«Tarde para eso»

Sin embargo, cumplí su mandato y me volví a la pared de al lado. ―No temas. No te haré nada. ―repliqué con tono de enfado―No soy ningún asesino en serie ni nada por el estilo mujer.

― ¿Temerte yo?, ¿A ti?... ¡Ni en tus sueños! Y ya puedes girarte.

Giré sobre mis talones. Encontrándome con mi ángel, envuelta en la sábana blanca que no le hacía justicia a su belleza, pero que la hace parecer una estatua griega. ―entonces, ¿puedes aceptarme una taza de té? ―dije para aplacar el entorno entre ambos se estaba mosqueando.

― ¿No le pondrás un somnífero? ¿cierto?

―Si quieres puedes checar que no le pondré nada extraño. ¿Ves el dispensador de agua de la esquina? ―asintió. ―Iré allí para agregar agua caliente a un vaso de cartón y en la gaveta de debajo del dispensador hay una caja surtida de té, al menos eso me dijo Sai antes de irse. ¿Vale?

―De ti se dicen muchas cosas. Y no muy buenas precisamente. —replicó sosteniendo con un brazo la sábana sobre sus pechos y el otro en posición de jarra.

― ¿De mí?, pero si ni siquiera…

―Lo que sea. Yo solo vengo por el trato que tenemos. Haces el retrato. Me das el dinero y ¡SAYONARA!

―Es que ahí está el meollo del asunto. Tú estás equivocada, yo no…

― ¡Sabes!, analizando mejor la situación, ¿Por qué estamos hablando en japonés?

«Por fin había entendido» ―Es que eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, pero…

―Sé que todo lo referente a la industria es un tanto atípico y que los artistas son estrafalarios, pero como te lo dije antes, tú te llevas los laureles. Porque según se rumora, eres europeo y me sales hablando japonés. Pero bueno a lo hecho pecho y entenderás que mi tiempo vale oro así que no hagas que me enfade o mandaré todo al cuerno.

―Permíteme aclararte algo mujer yo no…

―Té verde.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Que me gustaría beber un té verde. Preferiblemente endulzado con miel de abeja, ¡por favor!

― ¡Eres imposible mujer! ―Dame un minuto para revisar si tienen y si no, ¿Cuál otro prefieres? ―acoté mientras revisaba la pequeña caja.

―Menta.

―Estás de suerte. Sí hay té verde, pero te debo la miel. Tomé un sobre, para colocarlo en el vaso de cartón y luego añadirle el agua caliente. ―Aquí tienes ―dije alcanzándole la bebida. ―Ten cuidado o podrías quemarte.

― ¡Gracias! ―dijo sentándose en el diván, soplando la humeante bebida. ― Y deja de tutearme que no te conozco para que te tomes tantos atrevimientos.

―Mujer no te han dicho que lo que tienes de guapa lo tienes de problemática. ―Ya estuvo, acabado de cavar mi propia tumba con la chica, pero ella estaba colmando mi paciencia

La vi sonrojarse. No sé si de furia. No sé si por timidez. Tiene una expresión indescriptible, únicamente sostiene el vaso con té sobre sus pechos mirándome.

― ¡Oye! ―dice para que preste atención―Prácticamente mi vida se basa en un ir y venir. Ando de aeropuerto en aeropuerto. Vengo llegando de Ámsterdam y estoy sumamente cansada. Por lo que no estoy para tus aires de conquistador de pacotilla.

Luego de lo mencionado, de los labios de la rubia despampanante surcó una enorme sonrisa. Era grande e invitaba a que uno fuese participe de lo mismo. Me descolocó por completo.

― ¡Perdona! Sé que estoy un poco malhumorada, pero no miento cuando te digo que estoy cansada. Cansada y nerviosa.

― ¿Sólo un poco malhumorada? ―musité en sorna. Ayudándole a alivianar el ambiente entre los dos.

―No abuses de tu suerte idiota.

― ¿Ahora me faltas el respeto? ―pregunté haciendo una pésima actuación de ofendido. ― ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ―esta vez sí pregunté con el mayor interés.

Fue entonces que la hermosa sonrisa de la ojiverde se difuminó paulatinamente y el carmín en sus mejillas retornó.

―Porque es la primera vez que me desnudo en frente de un hombre.

No lo pude evitar… escupí el sorbo de té que tenía en mi boca. No puede ser esta mujer que según mis cálculos ronda los veintitantos… ¿es virgen? ― ¿Eres virgen? ―me fue imposible no preguntarle.

― ¡¿Qué?! No, no… ¡Uffff!... ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que quería decirte es que es la primera vez que hago un desnudo artístico. Si me he desnudado, pero me cubren con joyería y la mayoría de los hombres que trabajan en utilería son gays, entonces no he tenido ningún inconveniente en hacer trabajos que implique que no lleve nada sobre mí.

Una parte de mí se sintió tranquila, la otra se desanimó. Por segundos me imaginaba siendo el primero y ¿por qué no? el último, el único hombre en la vida de esa amazona.

― ¿Puedo tomar asiento? ―musitó la rubia, atrayéndome al presente.

― ¡Que despistado soy! ―Esto de ser anfitrión no es lo mío. ¡Disculpa!

― ¡Pierde cuidado! ―dijo sentándose con delicadeza sobre el diván, sorbiendo un poco de su té. ¿Cuándo vas a pintarme?

Ahí estaba nuevamente la pregunta del terror. ¡¿Qué jodido dilema?!

Ni siquiera en una negociación con hombres de gran calibre como exitosos empresarios me he sentido tan dubitativo. ― ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? —No. ¡Es descabellado…!

Pero ahí frente a mí. Estaba ella. Hermosa e ignorante de mis maquiavélicos planes. ― ¿Cómo resistirme? ―Ya la vi desnuda, pero me es insuficiente. ¿Te ha sucedido que te encuentras en la calle a una persona y sientes ese chispazo? ―Ese inequívoco sentimiento que te dice que el curso de tu vida está por cambiar de una vez y para siempre. Eso señoras y señores. Es lo que me sucedió en cuanto vi a la mujer de los del color del valle.

― ¡Oye! Detesto que me dejen hablando sola. ―chilló mi ángel. Ya encabronada.

― ¡Mil disculpas de verdad!

― ¿Seguirás disculpándote? Me tienes harta. Te quedas contemplándome como tarado sin decir nada y…

― ¡Me gustas! ―Así sin más lo solté.

La vi boquear como pececillo. Luego arrugar el entrecejo para soltar la perorata.

― ¡Ya saltó el piojo del peine! ―acotó con desgano.

― ¿No entiendo lo que dices?

―A que tendré que darte un memorándum la próxima vez que intentes seducirme. No. No insistas que yo no caeré en tu labia.

―Si no puedo contra a ti, entonces ¿A qué le temes?

―Conozco sobre el genocidio vaginal que has hecho con tu…

―Pene

Abrió los ojos con escándalo. ― ¡Que corriente eres! ―vociferó levantándose como un demonio. Sosteniendo más fuertemente la sábana sobre su cuerpo y levemente sonrojada. ― ¡Ahora sí me voy!

La detuve tomándola del codo. Girándola con descuido.

― ¡Suéltame!

― ¡No lo haré! ―dije totalmente plantado en mi posición de no dejarla ir. Al menos no antes de saber más sobre ella.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Me vas a violar? ―vociferó―Y no me toques mañoso ―gritó haciendo alarde de su fuerza con fuertes manotazos.

― ¡Deja el drama, mujer! Sólo quiero que te tranquilices. Y por supuesto que no haré nada que tú no desees.

―No te creo una sola palabra. Tengo más de una maldita hora desperdiciada contigo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo te quedas viéndome como baboso y nada que me pintas, y es justamente a eso a lo que vine.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Que te pinte?, ¿eh? ―mascullé tratando de controlarme. ―Yo quería que tú…

―Me importa un soberano cacahuate lo quieres…

― ¡Desnúdate!

― ¿Eh? ―exclamó extendiendo sus bellos a más no poder y el color de su rostro palideció.

― ¡Que te desnudes! ―prácticamente le ordené.

― ¡A mí no des órdenes!

―Por eso es que soy del criterio que las mujeres son un completo enigma. Siempre jugando con tu mente. Acomodando todo a su propio beneficio. Si buscas en Google el significado de la palabra "problemático", la definición por excelencia sería "mujeres".

Sentí un abrasador calor correr por toda mi mejilla izquierda. La bofetada brindada por la iracunda dama frente a mí. La cual agradezco, pero desgraciadamente llegó después de que yo metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

―Mira pintor de pacotilla. Ve buscando a otra que aguante tus tarugadas. A mí no vuelves a ver ni en pintura. ―chilló bufando y con sus hermosos ojos flameando de enojo.

―Yo...Yo no quise…

― ¿Que ocurre acá? ―se escuchó la escandalosa voz de una fémina, la cual conozco desde tiempo atrás. Era Ino con cara indescifrable y al lado de Sai, mientras zigzagueaba sus ojos hacia la chica a mis espaldas y hacia mí. De pronto arqueó su ceja cuando vio que mi rubia acompañante del susto por la incómoda situación en la que nos cacharon trataba de aferrarse aún más la sábana sobre su cuerpo, casi como un guante. ¿Pero mira a quién me acabo de encontrar en un estado tan comprometedor? ―No es así, ¿Suna hime?

Giré mi cuerpo para ver mejor a la chica a mis espaldas. «Suna hime» ¿Por qué Ino la llama así?

La mención del sobrenombre hizo que la dama saliera de la forma más altiva y orgullosa de su desnudez bajo la casi transparente tela.

—Tenía planeado presentarlos en el _after party_ de la subasta de tu cuadro, sin embargo, me quedaré con las ganas de hacer de casamentera, ya se conocieron. Y muy bien he de acotar. —se mofó mi amiga.

―Para con eso ya, Ino. ¡Te lo advierto! —amenazó la rubia a mi costado, a quién se notaba a kilómetros que el ánimo se la estaba turbando.

—Son bastante pragmáticos ustedes dos, ¿eh? ―van directo al punto, se ahorraron el preámbulo de citas y cortejos.

― ¡Ino, detente! —esta vez fui yo el que hablé.

—¡Cálmate, tutifruti! —añadió Sai, izando a Ino de su codo.

― ¡No me calmo nada peluchito! Todo el mundo alaba el profesionalismo de "Suna Hime" ― haciendo comillas con sus dedos. ―Siempre la perfecta, la de mejor perfil, la de contratos exclusivos, la que no consume drogas, la que no sufre de anorexia o bulimia, bla bla bla.

—¿La envidia te corroe, Ino? ―Creí que habías madurado, que eso era cosa del pasado, pero veo que no.

― ¿Envidia?, ¿De ti? —¡Ja! ni de cerca es solo que nosotras vivimos de nuestra imagen por lo que debemos mantener el pudor en cualquier situación o de lo contrario nos tildan de otra cosa.

—¡BASTA! —gritó mi tormento―Ahora sí que estoy completamente furiosa. He escuchado tus tonterías educadamente, es tu turno de escuchar lo que debo decir—No vengas con santulonadas, Yamanaka, o ¿Cómo fue que conociste a tu peluchito? ―. ¿Acaso no fue en una noche de copas?, en un bar cerca de Manhattan, ¿Cómo fue que termino el intercambio de miradas y copas?

¡Ya lo recuerdo!

Con un derroche de sexo candente en los baños, ¿verdad?

La peli plateada se puso del mismo tono de piel de su pareja. ―Eso lo sabes porque salías con uno de los dueños del bar. Itachi. ¿cierto? ―replicó en su defensa.

―No solo salimos. Estuvimos prometidos.

― ¿Y por qué fue que terminaron?, ¿Porque te era infiel con medio Nueva York, o fuiste tú? ―se burló mi amiga.

―Si ese fue el caso, supo hacerlo muy bien porque hasta el día de hoy no me enterado de ningún engaño, simplemente la relación se fue desgastando entre sus viajes de negocios y los míos. Y no te permito que te metas con Itachi, lo adoro como persona y como amigo más no lo amaba como para casarme con él.

Sai y yo nos miramos, leyéndonos la mente. Aquí ardería Troya si no nos inmiscuimos en la discusión, ya sólo faltaba una piscina con gelatina para que las rubias ceden a una contienda con jalones de cabello incluida. ― ¡Chicas! es mejor que se…

― ¡Cierra la boca! ―gritaron las dos al unísono.

—Iré a colocar el rótulo de cerrado en la puerta de la galería antes de que un comprador llegué y se encuentre con semejante espectáculo. ―Las negociaciones son lo tuyo, Nara. Hazte cargo. ―anunció cerca de mi oído, Sai. Marchándose a toda velocidad.

¡Mierda!, si me voy con él, estoy seguro que estas dos rodarán por el suelo como en la lucha libre y apostaría a que la problemática de ojos aguamarina ganaría en un santiamén. ¡Maldito tramposo!, me dejó en medio del par de leonas enjauladas.

―Al menos lo mío y Sai fue en un lugar esporádico no en tu casa.

― ¿Qué hay del tórrido encuentro en el asiento trasero de mi antiguo Mustang con mi hermano? ―Gaara. ―Fue en el parqueo del local donde se efectuó la fiesta de aniversario de la Revista Vogue, ¿Lo recuerdas? o puedo marcarle al móvil para que él corrobore lo que he dicho.

«Nota mental: NUNCA enojes a la rubia oji verde o pagarás con creces las consecuencias»

― ¡Ay, por favor!, no me vengas a decir que eres un estuche de virtudes, Suna hime.

― ¡Disto de ello, querida!, sin embargo, dime una sola, sin contar la de hoy, en que me has visto involucrada en un chisme sexual.

―Pues en ninguno que recuerde. ¡Ah!, pero que dices de la vez en que arrastraste por toda la plataforma de los cabellos a Fū, en el ensayo de Custo Barcelona.

«Inocente de mi amiga, no sabe que inventar»

—¿Fū?, ¿Que tienes que ver esa casquifloja en todo esto?

― ¡Mucho, amiga! Un escándalo es un escándalo. De no ser porque ese español moría por verte lucir una de sus prendas y negó todo a los tabloides, hoy estarías sirviendo hamburguesas en Mc Donald`s.

― ¿Celos profesionales, querida? ¡Ya supéralo! Pero si tanto quieres saber, con gusto te saco de tu ignorancia. Le di su merecido a esa mujerzuela por hablar mal de mi tío Yashamaru. Conmigo se pueden meter cuantas veces les dé la gana, pero no permito, ¡óyelo bien!, que lo hagan con las personas que amo, ¿Me entiendes?

―Nadie manda a tu tío a abandonarla luego de que ella le entregase los mejores años de su vida.

—Por todos los santos, Ino. No sabes lo que dices.

― ¡¿Ah, ¿no?! ―Acaso Fu no se casó con él apenas tuvo su mayoría de edad, le dio un hijo y luego el cerdo de tu tío lo negó.

―Mi tío les dio todo. A ella y a Kibú. Amó a Fu con su alma. Cuanto puto capricho deseaba, él se lo cumplía, hasta el día en que regresó antes de una negociación en el extranjero para encontrarse a tu adorada amiga revolcándose con el jardinero.

«Trágame tierra» Se están tirando balas a quemarropa.

―No te permito que digas tal calumnia de Fū.

―A mí no me amenazas, mocosa o el próximo trapeador oficial de la galería de Sai serás tú.

―Chicas creo que se están…

― ¡Que te calles! ―gritaron a la vez para cerrarme la boca.

― ¡No te creo nada!, y si así fuese el caso. ¿Por qué quitarle hasta el apellido al niño?

―No debería ventilar cosas privadas de mi familia con nadie, pero conociendo lo lengua suelta que eres, vas a contarle todo a la fulana esa. ―y estoy deseando que venga a enfrentarme. Si es que es tan mujer para hacerlo. ―Kibú no es hijo de mi tío y tampoco del jardinero. Es hijo de Gai.

―Gai… ¿Gai? El manager. El mejor cazatalentos de la industria.

―Sí, Ino. Sí. El mismo.

― ¡Wow!, ahora entiendo por qué hubo un tiempo en que ella obtuvo muy buenos contratos. Con razón le cejotas del pequeño.

― Herencia paterna sin duda. La vividora de tu amiguita quería jugar de astuta con mi tío y cobrar manutención por ella y el niño. ―El día que la zurré estaba difamándolo a mis espaldas, además, no sé porque hubo tanto alboroto esa vez si solo fueron dos que tres bofetadas. Nada de qué alarmarse.

― ¿dos o tres?, ¡Le quebraste un incisivo!

Vi como mi diosa sensual sacó su pecho con orgullo.

― ¡Oh sí, cierto!... ¡De los mejores golpes que he dado!

«Segunda nota mental: Si haces enojar a la rubia, procura estar en un radio aproximado de mil metros de distancia.»

―No me cambies el tema. Te has dado cuenta que desviaste el tema para no enfrentar

«Adoro a Ino, pero considero que le dieron belleza en proporción a su torpeza»

― ¡Y dale petra con calentura!, ¿Continúo refrescándote la memoria? ―si es lo que deseas. Retornemos dos años atrás, cuando en una de tus clásicas rabietas terminaste con Sai y la estabas pasando mal. ¿A dónde te fuiste a consolar?, Acaso no fue en los brazos de un sexi empresario. El menor de los Uchiha.

—¿Te acostaste con Sasuke? —esta vez fui yo el que hablé completamente anonadado. ―Conozco a los hermanos Uchiha desde pequeño, vivíamos en el mismo residencial, sobre todo a Sasuke a quien me une una amistad gracias al norteamericano más atolondrado de todos. Naruto.

Por dicha, Sai no estaba acá. Quizás sepa de todo esto, quizás no. ¡No lo sé y no se lo preguntaré!

Mi berrinchuda amiga tenía los ojos acuosos. Sin embargo, ella fue la que atizó la hoguera hasta quemarse. Y con quemadura de tercer grado.

«Con que Ino resultó ninfómana.» ―Pobre Inoijin sama, gracias al cielo está muerto o de lo contrario hubiera muerto al descubrir que las actitudes de niña mimada de su hija, son del conocimiento público fuera de las fronteras de Japón. Debe estar revolcándose en su propia tumba. Aunque buena culpa tuvo el difunto por cumplirle siempre todos sus caprichos.

―Fue un desliz que he pagado con creces.

― ¿Fue por eso que tu amistad con Sakura acabó? —le pregunté.

― ¡Sí!, y me odio a morir por ello. ―dijo Ino en un sollozo, bajándole una lágrima por su mejilla. —¡Lo siento, T!, no debí juzgarte.

—¡Ven acá, boba! ―exclamó mi rubia, extendiendo sus brazos. Ino corrió a refugiarse en ellos, era una imagen conmovedora, se asemejaba a un par de hermanas que tuvieron una pelea y ahora la mayor consolaba a la menor. —Sólo debes controlar tus berrinches de niña mimada. Ya no te lucen. Todos tenemos cola que nos pisen. Nadie es perfecto y lo descubriste de la peor forma.

—Lo que sucede es que en verdad deseaba hacer el papel de San Valentín. Ya sabes, presentarlos a los dos, y ver si funcionaban como pareja.

—Y mira lo que provocaste por una pataleta. —¿Te doy un consejo?, deberías hablar con tu amiga, pedirle perdón. Recuperar su amistad. ―cortó la dueña de mis pecados.

—Lo intenté, pero ella no quiso. ¿Sabes?, Sakura era mi mejor amiga y la extraño mucho.

―Entiéndela. La traicionaste, no te queda de otra que perdonarte a ti misma y seguir adelante.

—¡Gracias!, y de nuevo, ¡perdón!

—¡Tranquila!, pero te advierto, una rabieta más y te arranco la piel en vida., ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —susurró Ino, agitando su cara en afirmación escondida entre los brazos y el pecho de mi ángel. Te pido disculpas también a ti, Shikamaru por ser testigo de esta escena tan patética que monté

Le sonreí. Al fin y al cabo, más que mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana pequeña.

—¿Shikamaru?, ¿Cómo está eso de, Shikamaru?, ¿Tu nombre no es Deidara?

Sentí que la sangre se drena de mi cuerpo, enseguida sincronicé mi mirada con Ino, quien lucía un color fantasmagórico. Era el momento de ser valiente y destapar el engaño. —En realidad mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru y tampoco soy pintor.

La vista se me oscureció. Por escasos segundo olvidé todo sentido de espacio y tiempo. Ese fue el producto del fuerte puñetazo que recibí en mi nariz.

***CONTINUARÁ***

* * *

Hola... Espero y se encuentren de maravilla.

Gracias por seguir mis historias. Un abrazo a la distancia. Realmente lo aprecio.

P.S Estaré actualizando en la brevedad posible cualquiera de mis historias. XD


End file.
